1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera and a recording and reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a video camera and a recording and reproducing apparatus which communicate signals by using wireless communication techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, if a user desires to enjoy reproduction of a video image, sound and the like recorded during photography with a video camera or a VTR-integrated type video camera, the user connects such apparatus to a television receiver or a monitor display with a cord or the like so that the video image is displayed on its display screen while the sound is being outputted.
Various kinds of techniques which enable communication of a video signal between a plurality of video apparatus by transmitting the video signal by wireless communication have been developed. For example, the technique of transmitting and receiving a video signal and an audio signal by employing frequency-modulated infrared rays has been developed.
However, it has been greatly awkward for general users to connect a plurality of video apparatus with a cord or the like in the conventional way. In addition, a larger number of families have possessed various kinds of video apparatus, with the result that the possibility of causing the problem of erroneous wiring or the like has recently been becoming higher. For these reasons as well, the problem of connection of a plurality of video apparatus is becoming a great problem.
In addition, since photography using a camera-integrated type VTR is commonly performed without the camera-integrated type VTR being connected to another display apparatus, a user must connect it to the display apparatus if the user desires to enjoy reproduction of a video image and the like recorded during the photography. Furthermore, in the case of photography using the camera-integrated type VTR, the user occasionally needs to operate the camera-integrated type VTR or monitor a video image or the like at a remote location even during photography. It is apparent, therefore, that the need for the aforesaid awkward connection using a cord constitutes one disadvantage of this kind of camera-integrated type VTR.
However, if the communication of a video signal and an audio signal between individual video apparatus is to be achieved by using conventional wireless techniques, wireless equipment needs to be prepared separately from the individual video apparatus. For example, in the case of wireless equipment which performs transmission and reception of video signals by using infrared rays, it is necessary to connect transmitting/receiving units to the respective video apparatus, so that the time required for wiring is not reduced compared to the above-described conventional connection. For this reason, it has been difficult to apply apparatus using such wireless techniques to apparatus intended for consumers.
In addition, the wireless techniques using infrared rays have a number of disadvantages such as an insufficient amount of information transmission, degradation of information due to interference, hindrance or the like, restricted directivity, and short transmission distance. Furthermore, this kind of apparatus has another disadvantage of requiring large power consumption for transmission, and if a battery loaded in a portable apparatus, such as a video-camera-integrated type VTR, is used as a power source, the photographing/recording time of such apparatus will become shorter with an increase in power consumption.
It is not desirable for the user to frequently turn on and off the power switch of each of the transmitting/receiving units to extend the photographing/recording time, because photographing operation becomes very complicated. In particular if the user desires to operate the video-camera-integrated type VTR at a remote location, it is substantially impossible to turn on and off the power source of the transmitting/receiving unit secured to the video-camera-integrated type VTR.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-described problems.
Another object of the present invention is to realize a video camera which has an increased number of uses, a reduced handling complexity, excellent operability, and reduced power consumption.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a video camera which comprises image pickup means, modulation means for modulating a video signal outputted from the image pickup means, by a spread spectrum communication method, and communication means for transmitting the video signal modulated by the modulation means to an external monitor by wireless communication.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a video camera which integrally comprises image pickup means, recording means for recording a video signal outputted from the image pickup means on a recording medium, and communication means for transmitting the video signal outputted from the image pickup means to an external side, by wireless communication, the communication means being brought to a transmitting state according to a state of operation of the recording means.
Still another object of the present invention is to realize a recording and reproducing apparatus which has an increased number of uses, a reduced handling complexity, and the ability to transmit a larger amount of information than the amount of information which can be transmitted by conventional arrangements.
To achieve the above object, in accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording and reproducing apparatus which comprises recording and reproducing means for recording and reproducing a video signal on and from a recording medium, modulation means for modulating by a spread spectrum communication method a video signal to be recorded by the recording and reproducing means or a video signal reproduced by the recording and reproducing means, and communication means for transmitting the video signal modulated by the modulation means to an external monitor by wireless communication.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording and reproducing apparatus which integrally comprises recording and reproducing means for recording and reproducing a video signal on and from a recording medium, and communication means for transmitting a video signal to be recorded by the recording and reproducing means or a video signal reproduced by the recording and reproducing means to an external monitor by wireless communication, the communication means being brought to a transmitting state according to a state of operation of the recording and reproducing means.
Still other objects of the present invention, and the advantages thereof, will become fully apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments.